halofandomcom-20200222-history
Ket-pattern battlecruiser
, see .}} |line= |model= |class=''CCS''-class |pattern=''Ket''-pattern |variants= |colors= |length= |width= |height= |mass=90.7 million tonnes |max accel= |engine=2x s |reactor=At least two pinch fusion reactors |slipspace drive= |has shields=Yes |shield generators= s |hull=Shield-reinforced layers of nanolaminate |weapons= *1x *1x *42x s *16x s *50x s |crew= *8 Superiors *2 Engineers *500 Menials |troops= *180 Obedientaries *2,500 Warriors *4,100 Thralls |complement= |passengers= |req rarity= |req price= |blitz rarity= |drivable= |pilotable= |destructible= |affiliation= *The Covenant *Merg Vol's Covenant |role= |era= *Human-Covenant war *Post-war era |introduced= |retired= }} }} The Ket-pattern battlecruiser was a pattern of , used by the Covenant during the Human-Covenant war. Class History Human-Covenant war The Ket-pattern battlecruiser was utilized throughout the Human-Covenant war. At least one was present for the Battle of Fumirole.Halo: Reach - Promotional Material: Deliver Hope The Fall of Reach would see dozens of Ket-pattern battlecruisers be used. At least two would be used in the Raid on New Alexandria. Nine would participate in the Battle of Aszod, with one being destroyed by SPARTAN-B312. Three would glass the Military Wilderness Training Preserve in the Highland Mountains. At least one Ket-pattern, the Truth and Reconciliation would participate in the Battle of Installation 04. At the Battle of Earth, specifically at the Battle of Mombasa several more helped glass the city. The Prophet of Truth's remaining Ket-pattern battlecruisers would help to uncover The Artifact at the end of the battle. Most, if not all of them, would travel through to Installation 00 and make a final stand there. Post-war Following the Human-Covenant war, Ket-pattern battlecruisers would fall into the hands of several splinter factions. Specifically, multiple would end up with Merg Vol's Covenant and later participate in the Battle of Draetheus V. Ships of the Line *''Harbinger of Piety'' *''Indulgence of Conviction'' *''Truth and Reconciliation'' *''Triumphant Declaration'' Trivia *In Halo: CE, the Truth and Reconciliation was depicted as an , but in Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary, it was a Ket-pattern battlecruiser. **''Halo: Warfleet'' later confirmed that canonically, it is of the Ket pattern. *The ''Zanar''-pattern of light cruiser is a stable mutation of the much larger Elefen and Ket design patterns. Gallery ''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' HCEA Concept Truth&Reconciliation.png|Concept art of the Truth and Reconciliation. HCEA Concept JohnEnterTruth&Reconciliation.jpg|Another piece of concept art for the ship in Halo: CEA. HCEA Concept BattleTruth&Reconciliation.jpg|Concept art of the interior of the Truth and Reconciliation. ''Halo 3'' CCS-Battlecruiser-Overview-transparent.png|A render of the Ket-pattern battlecruiser in Halo 3. CCS-Class-Battle-Cruiser-top-bg.jpg|An overhead view of the Ket-pattern battlecruiser. CCS-Class-Battle-Cruiser-bottom.jpg|The underside of a Ket-pattern vessel. The coming Storm.jpg|''Ket''-pattern battlecruisers excavating The Artifact. 923831-Full.jpg|''Ket''-pattern vessels and other types of Covenant ships preparing to fight over Installation 00. ''Halo 3: ODST'' Covenant Halo 3 ODST by firedragonmatty.jpg|A Ket-pattern battlecruiser flying over New Mombasa in Halo 3: ODST. ''Halo: Reach'' Reach menu background 4.jpg|Concept art of the Ket-pattern for Halo: Reach. HR Render CCSCruiser-3View.jpg|Renders of the Ket-pattern battlecruiser. HR Render CCSCruiser ModelTexture-2View.jpg|An untextured model of the Ket-pattern ship. HaloReach - Glassing.jpg|''Ket''-pattern cruisers glassing New Alexandria. ''Halo: Spartan Assault'' Halospartanassault-542-610.jpg|Spartan Sarah Palmer looking out at several Ket-pattern ships. ''Halo: Fleet Battles'' SpartanGames Render-Comparison SDV-CCS-ORS-Model SideView.jpg|A size comparison of a CCS-class battlecruiser, an and an . SpartanGames_Render-Comparison_SDV-CCS-ORS-Model_TopView.jpg|A top-down comparison render of a CCS-class battlecruiser, an SDV-class heavy corvette and an ORS-class heavy cruiser. SpartanGames_Render_CCS_Model1_2View.jpg|Render of a CCS-class battlecruiser for Spartan's Game Halo tabletop miniatures game. SpartanGames_Render_CCS_Model2_2View.jpg ''Miscellaneous'' File:cc stats.gif|''CCS''-class battlecruiser stats. File:1214508748 Cc decks.gif|An overlay of the interior of the ship. Appearances *''Halo: Uprising'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo 3: ODST'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' *''Halo: Spartan Assault'' *''Halo: Fleet Battles'' Notes Sources Category:Covenant Spacecraft Classifications